Daphne Blake
Daphne Blake is a Character in Scooby Doo Daphne played Ashley Spinelli in Recess (Luke Yannuzzi Style) She is TJ's friend. Daphne from A Pup Named Scooby Doo played Nancy Suzi Fish in SunBob ShimmerPants Daphne is one of the gang of bikini bottom Daphne from A Pup Named Scooby Doo played Sunset Shimmer in My Little Kirbys: Puff Balls and Rainbow Rocks She is a heroine. Daphne played Snow White in Daphne White and the Seven Pets She is a princess. Daphne played Tracy in Artemis & Friends Season 10 She is a recurring role. Daphne played Lita/Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) and Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) (VIZ) She is a Sailor Scout. Daphne played Misty in Pokemon (160Movies Human Style) She is a Gym Leader. Daphne played Michelle/Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Ariel She is a Sailor Scout. Daphne played Naru Osaka in Sailor Velma She is a Voice Actors: #Stefanianna Christopherson (1969-1970) - English #Heather North (1970–1986, 1997, 2002–2003) #Kellie Martin (1988-1991) - English #Jessica Walter (1991-present) - English #Mary Kay Bergman (1998-2000) - English #Grey DeLisle (2000-present) - English #Sarah Michelle Gellar (Live-Action Films) - English #Kate Melton (Television Live Action Films) - English #Silvia Cabrera - Spanish #Jasmine Laurenti - Italian #Olga Golovanov - Russian #Hadar Shahaf - Hebrew Portrayals: * In Chip-ChipMunk, Where Are You! she is played by Mrs. Brisby. * In Winnie the Pooh, Where Are You! she is played by Zoe Drake. * In Ash Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Kim Possible. * In Tom Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Serena. * In Tramp Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Ariel. * In Tod Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Melody. * In Alvin Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Serena/Sailor Moon. * In Simba Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Mira Nova. * In Basil Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Daisy. * In Mickey Mouse, Where Are You! she is played by Lita/Sailor Jupiter. * In Courage Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Jasmine. * In Surly Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Mulan. * In Pongo Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Moana. * In Scooby Doo spoof for Chris2015 she is played by Sawyer. * In Scooby Doo spoof for 1961Movies she is played by Wendy. * In Danny Doo, Where Are You! She is Played by Misty. * In Krypto Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Rini/Sailor Mini Moon. * In Scooby Doo spoof for 1986Movies she is Played by Mina/Sailor Venus. * In Scooby doo movies form chris1702 She is Played by Flynn form phineas and ferb * In 1961ruzel she is Played by Lillie * In Rover Dangerfield, Where Are You! she is played by ???. Gallery: Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo, Where Are You.jpg|Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo, Where Are You Daphne Blake in The New Scooby Doo Movies.jpg|Daphne Blake in The New Scooby Doo Movies Daphne Blake in The Scooby Doo Show.jpg|Daphne Blake in The Scooby Doo Show Daphne Blake in Dynomutt Dog Wonder.jpg|Daphne Blake in Dynomutt Dog Wonder Daphne Blake in The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show.jpg|Daphne Blake in The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show Daphne Blake in The New Scooby Doo Mysteries.jpg|Daphne Blake in The New Scooby Doo Mysteries Daphne Blake in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo.jpg|Daphne Blake in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo Athletic Woman in Hybrids.jpg|Daphne Blake/Athletic Woman in Hybrids Daphne Blake in Johnny Bravo.jpg|Daphne Blake in Johnny Bravo Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island.jpg|Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island 2.jpg|Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg|Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost Daphne Blake in The Scooby Doo Project.jpg|Daphne Blake in The Scooby Doo Project Daphne Blake in Staylongers.jpg|Daphne Blake in Staylongers Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders.jpg|Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders-0.jpg|Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase.jpg|Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase Daphne Blake in What's New, Scooby Doo.jpg|Daphne Blake in What's New, Scooby-Doo? Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo Abracadabra Doo.jpg|Daphne Blake in Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo Abracadabra Doo 2.jpg|Daphne Blake in Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo Daphne Blake in Lego Scooby-Doo Haunted Hollywood.jpg|Daphne Blake in Lego Scooby-Doo: Haunted Hollywood Daphne Blake in Scooby-Doo Shaggy's Showdown.jpg|Daphne Blake in Scooby-Doo!: Shaggy's Showdown Daphne Blake in Supernatural.jpg|Daphne Blake in Supernatural Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-505.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-506.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-507.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-508.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-509.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-510.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-511.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-512.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-513.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-514.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-515.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-526.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-527.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-528.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-529.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-530.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-531.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-532.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-533.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-906.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-907.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-908.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-922.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-923.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-924.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-925.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-954.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-955.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-956.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-957.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-958.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-971.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-972.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-973.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-974.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-975.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1017.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1018.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1019.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1020.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1021.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1022.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1023.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1024.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1025.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1026.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1027.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1028.jpg Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.34.25.png Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.34.23.png Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.34.24.png Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.30.18.png Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.32.17.png Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.34.19.png Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.30.37.png Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.30.40.png Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.30.23.png Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.30.16.png Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.35.02.png Aloha-scooby-doo-cast-241714305.jpg Sailor Scouts Daphne and Nani.jpg|Daphne Blake as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Johnny Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends.jpg Whats new scooby doo vol 37 260204 57460.jpg Princess Daphne gets ready..jpg 488563-18116-clp-212.jpg Princess Daphne Blake goes surfing..jpg Daphne blake bikini by kingdomdeath23-db0simv.png Princess Daphne surfs..jpg Princess Daphne gets attacked by a sea monster..jpg Episode 09 She Sees Sea Monster at the Seashore 2.png Episode 09 She Sees Sea Monster at the Seashore 3.png Episode 09 She Sees Sea Monster at the Seashore 10.png 09 She Sees Sea Monster at the Seashore 4.png 09 She Sees Sea Monster at the Seashore 5.png 09 She Sees Sea Monster at the Seashore 6.png 09 She Sees Sea Monster at the Seashore 7.png 09 She Sees Sea Monster at the Seashore 8.png 28909f2bd771106bf46ae1ebe3d7374e.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-06-25-04h47m09s172.png Banner 577.jpg Daphne blake bikini by squishgir1-dalzu0r.jpg The Cowabunga Carlyle unmasked.png Daphne surfs past the local surfer..jpg 32b39068bc1431ac2482bac664d5720a--scooby-doo-cartoons.jpg Daphne meets a local surfer..jpg Vlcsnap-2011-05-16-16h59m29s125.png 4cc65a55b11cb1ae5a69178b0c7b42cf.jpg 71-nIxdVQ8L. SL256 .png Me as daphne blake 5 by h2olga362-d8wvnbt.png Daphne Surf 13.jpg Me as daphne blake 3 by h2olga362-d8wdq3s.png Me as daphne blake 7 by h2olga362-d8wvnp1.png Me as daphne blake by h2olga362-d8wdnzw.png Me as daphne blake 6 by h2olga362-d8wvnic.png Me as daphne blake 4 by h2olga362-d8wvn42.png Me as daphne blake 2 by h2olga362-d8wdofm.png The Sea Monster chases Daphne..jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-3868.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-3869.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-3870.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-3871.jpg Mrs Daphne in Beach 07.jpg Mrs Daphne in Beach 06.jpg Mrs Daphne in Beach 08.jpg Mrs Daphne in Beach 9.jpg Mrs Daphne in Beach 05.jpg Mrs Daphne in Beach 04.jpg Mrs Daphne in Beach 03.jpg Mrs Charming Daphne.jpg Mrs Daphne Ready to Jump.jpg Mrs Daphne Jump.jpg Mrs Daphne in Beach 2.jpg Scooby-Doo! And The Legend Of The Vampire 2003 1080p BRRip AC3 -Hindi-English- x264--SnowDoN-IcTv- mkv snapshot 00 05 42 -2014 09 11 11 56 20-.jpg Mrs-daphne-blake-scooby-doo-and-the-legend-of-the-vampire--8.28.jpg Mrs daphne blake bikini by squishgir1-dalzu0r.jpg Mrs daphne blake bikini wallpaper by daphnetf-dafbh6v.jpg Velma & Daphne in Beach (03).png Velma & Daphne in Beach (02).jpg Velma & Daphne in Beach (01).jpg Mrs Daphne in Beach 01.jpg TheDWd ioSXUAEmTVt.jpg TheDWd_h9pXcAEi4_0.jpg the-aloha-scooby-doo-cast-1195316499.jpg Screenshot_2017-07-06-15-30-51.png Mrs_Daphne_is_Sweet_in_her_Bikini..jpg Mrs_Daphne_in_Surf.png Mrs_Daphne_is_Wonderful_Surfer.jpg Mrs Daphne surfs.jpg Mrs Daphne on the beach..jpg Mrs Daphne on a towel.jpg Surfsupdaphne.png kaa_and_daphne_by_kaaexperienced-d6ssk7u.jpg the_blissful_mystery_by_snakeythingy-dahkbdk.jpg kaa_and_daphine_by_hypnovorelover-daw5yb8.jpg Lifeguards.png No488563-18116-clp-950.jpg mrs_daphne_blake_vs_mrs_nani_pelekai__swimsuit_battle__by_steveanime-dbj729j.png Athletic Woman.png mrs_daphne_blake_surfing_2_by_hiattgrey411-dcks2wh.png Princess Daphne surfs.jpg Fi-T-Top10-Animated-Kids-Shows-With-Surprisingly-Sexy-Women-Q9E5R5-720p30_480.jpg No-2014-11-30-12-10-43.jpg Mrs Daphne sunbathes..jpg scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps_com-955.jpg It's Daphne.jpg scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps_com-511.jpg No94e6db199f9e6a052926b8e8e7ea0f9a.jpg mrs_daphne_blake_surfing_by_hiattgrey411-dcks2qs.png Category:Scooby Doo Characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Be Cool Scooby-Doo! Characters Category:Big Characters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Hanna-Barbera Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Johnny Bravo Characters Category:Brian Griffin's Ohana Category:Girlfriends Category:Smart Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Tomboys Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:A Pup Named Scooby Doo characters Category:Pre-Teens Category:Wives Category:Wifes Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Miraculous Ladybug Characters Category:Mothers Category:Screaming Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Sisters Category:The Hybridcredibles Characters Category:Parents Category:Skinny Characters Category:Characters who show their butt